slasherfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ночь живых мертвецов (1968)
"Ночь живых мертвецов"' (англ. '''Night of the Living Dead') - культовый фильм ужасов, снятый в 1968 независимым тогда режиссером Джорджем Ромеро. Фильм является культовой классикой, так как это первый фильм, где появились зомби как живые мертвецы, пожирающие людей, а не зомби-вуду. Night of the Living Dead (1968). thumb|left Сюжет. Брат и сестра - Джон и Барбара - отправляются на кладбище, расположенное в Эванс-Сити (штат Пенсильвания, рядом находиться Питтсбург), чтобы возложить венок на могилу своего деда. Джон не рад этой поездке ("Шесть часов дороги и пятнадцать минут, чтобы положить венок..."), а потому подкалывает Барбару, вспоминая, как напугал её на этом кладбище в детстве. Та просит его замолчать, в ответ на что Джон говорит - "Они идут за тобой, Барбара" (англ. "They coming to get you, Barbara") (впоследствии эта фраза стала культовой). Та просит его замолчать, но Джон не останавливается. Он замечает одинокую фигуру высокого человека в чёрном парадном костюме и говорит, что это один из них, после чего в шутку отбегает от сестры, а та идет прежней дорогой, несмотря на то, что незнакомец идет ей на перекор. Когда он оказывается близко, то сразу же хватает Барбару, а потом начинает драться с Джоном, и убивает его, сбив с ног, в результате чего Джон ударился головой о камень.thumb|Бен (актер - Дуэйн Джонс). Барбара убегает от Кладбищенского зомби и выбегает к старой ферме, в которой укрывается. Наступает ночь. Бедная девушка пытается прозвониться по телефону, но он не работает - зомби оборвал провода. Тогда Барбара поднимается на второй этаж, и видит ужасно изуродованное тело. С криком она вырывается на улицу, где должна попасть в лапы многочисленных зомби, но её ослепляет яркий свет фар. Бен - здоровый афроамериканец - приехавший на своём пикапе, вталкивает девушку в дом и запирает двери. После короткого разговора (вернее, монолога Бена) он понимает, что бедняга потеряла рассудок. Бен решает, что в доме безопаснее, чем не улице - он выволакивает трупы на улицу, а также замечает, что зомби бояться яркого света. Тогда он поджигает кресло и выбрасывает его на улицу, а затем забивает все окна и двери. После этого он находит в шкафу винтовку и патроны. Когда он идет на второй этаж, подвальная дверь открывается. Бен возвращается вниз, на крик Барбары, и видит двух выживших - Гарри Купера и Тома, которые укрывались в подвале. Бен выясняет, что кроме Гарри и Тома в подвале также укрываются девушка Тома и жена с дочерью Гарри - Джуди, Хелен и Карен. Притом Карен - дочь Гарри - была укушена одним из зомби. Между Беном и Гарри завязывается спор - Гарри хочет увести всех в подвал, мотивируя это большей безопасностью, однако Бен отрицает эту идею - ведь наверху больше шансов быть замеченными спасателями и больше места для маневра. Выжившие разделяются на два "лагеря" - Барбара, Бен, Том и Джуди остаются наверу, а Гарри, Хелен и Карен - внизу. Бен находит телевизор и спускает его на первый этаж. Просмотрев новости, выжившие много узнают (из подвала поднимаются даже Хелен и Гарри), а потом решают бежать на пикапе Бена. Но для этого его нужно заправить. Выжившие готовят план и факелы. thumb|left|Кладбищенский зомби (актер - Билл Хинцман).Бен, Том и Джуди едут на пикапе к заправке на ферме, во время поездки Бен падает, но без увечий добирается до заправки. Он кладет факел на землю, начинает стрелять по подобравшимся близко зомби. Том вытаскивает "пистолет" и ведет его к бензобаку, однако льющийся из него бензин попадает на факел. Машина загорается. Том пытается выбраться застрявшей в машине Джуди, однако не успевает - машина взрывается. Бен, понимая, что план провалился, бежит к дому. Купер, который должен был открыть дверь, боится делать это, но потом всё таки открывает. Забаррикадировав дверь, разгневанный Бен избивает Гарри за то, что тот не хотел его впускать. Спустя несколько часов Барбара, Бен, Хелен и Гарри смотрят телевизор, когда вдруг выключается свет. А в следующее мгновение доски, прибитые Беном к оконным и дверным проемам, начинают падать на пол. Зомби начинают лезть внутрь. Хелен бежит в подвал, Бен пытается удержать напор, а Гарри стоит, перепуганный до смерти. В какой-то момент он получает винтовку Бена и говорит, что теперь он здесь главный. Бен обманом выбивает винтовку из его рук, а после стреляет в него. После этого он и Барбара пытаются удержать доски, однако дверной проем распахивается - и Барбара видит своего брата - Джона - который идет в толпе зомби. Она, со слезами на глазах, бросается к нему в объятия, и он утаскивает её на улицу. Тем временем Карен, ставшая зомби, убивает отца, а затем свою мать - Хелен - используя мастерок. Когда в подвал спускается Бен, он простреливает головы всем троим (единственный метод убить зомби), а после засыпает.thumb|Зомби. Под утром команды повстанцев начинают отстрел зомби. Они добираются до фермы, на которой укрылся Бен, и отстреливают бродящих вокруг зомби. Бен выходит, слыша звуки выстрелов, и выглядывает в окно. В этот момент командир повстанцев указывает на окно (прямо на Бена) и говорит - "Смотри! Вон еще один!", после чего Бена убивает один из стрелков. Позже всех зомби (в том числе Кладбищенского Зомби и Бена) сжигают на огромном костре. Интересные факты. *После выхода фильма его создатели были названы дьяволопоклонникми. *Из-за персонажа Барбары Ромеро до сих пор приходиться извиняться перед феминистками, которые считают, что он этим персонажем хотел показать Барбару (и всех женщин, попавших в подобную ситуацию) дурами. *Первоначально фильм мог стать комедией. Сценарий назывался "Киношка о монстрах" и рассказывал историю о пришельцах, прибывших на Землю и подружившихся с местными сверстниками. *Во второй версии сценария под названием "Ночь Анубиса" и рассказывал о том, как некий человек сбежал из дома и обнаружил гору гниющих трупов, служащих пищей для гуманоидов. *Третий вариант сценария (мало чем отличавшийся от последующего, по которому был поставлен фильм) назывался "Ночь пожирателей плоти". *Ромеро говорил, что его вдохновила книга "Я-легенда". Экранизация книги под названием "Последний человек на земле" чем-то схожа с "Ночью живых мертвецов". *Дуэйн Джонс, исполнивший роль Бена, отказался читать реплики в сценарии и сам написал их для своего персонажа. *Мэрилин Истман, исполнившая роль Хелен, также переписала свою роль в подвале. *Название «Ночь живых мертвецов» было условием, что компания Walter Reade Organization будет прокатывать фильм. «Ночь пожирателей плоти» было отменено во избежание путаницы с вышедшей четырьмя годами ранее картиной «Пожиратели плоти». *Съемки эпизода на кладбище заняли два дня. *Массовке, исполнявшей роли зомби, был заплачен один доллар (каждому) и дана майка с постером фильма, на котором было написано - "Я был зомби". *Билл Хинцман, исполнивший роль Кладбищенского Зомби, и Карл Хардман, сыгравший Гарри Купера, внесли деньги в бюджет, за что удостоились роли. *Слово "зомби" ни разу не произноситься в фильме. Night of the Living Dead - 30th Anniversary Edition. thumb|leftВ 1998 году группой фанатов фильма (к которым примкнул Билл Хицнман, сыгравший Кладбищенского Зомби) были сняты альтернативное начало и несколько цен. Больше времени было уделено персонажу Хинцмана, который обрел здесь историю (в которой оказался жестоким детоубийцей). Начало. Фильм начинается со сцены, в которой двое рабочих морга кладут гроб в кузов своего пикапа. После этого они едут на кладбище, разговаривая. Привезя гроб и встретившись со священником и родителями убитого (который лежит в гробу) ребенка, рабочие вскрывают гроб. Разгневанный отец плюет на труп, после следует короткий диалог, в котором отец говорит по кремацию, а священник - про Адское пламя. Эти трое уходят, рабочие собираются рыть могилу, когда один из них говорит, что труп пошевелился. Напарник высмеивает его, однако, в следующую секунду труп встает. Перепуганные рабочие в панике уезжают с кладбища, а зомби отправляется бродить по нему, пока не набредают на Барбару.thumb|Священник. Доснятые сцены. Доснятые и вставленные в фильм сцены представляют собой "прогулки" зомби по возможным окрестностям. Например, есть сцена, где из машины вылезают две зомби-девочки, вклиниваются в толпу зомби, бредущих по асфальтированной дороге, и идут вместе с ними. left|thumb|Рабочие-могильщики, на глазах которых ожил Кладбищенский зомби. Конец. Также была доснята сцена, в которой мы вновь видим священника и Кладбищенского зомби. Действие происходит на кладбище. Священник, увидев быстро приближающегося зомби, падает на колени, выставляет перед собой библию и начинает читать молитву, однако зомби вырывает книгу из его рук и кусает в щеку, после чего его выстрелом убивает один из повстанцев. thumb|Кладбищенский зомби в цветной версии фильма. Интересеные факты. *В фильме был заменен практически весь музыкальный ряд. *Данное издание не переводилось в России. *"30ое юбилейное издание" длиннее оригинала на пятнадцать минут. *Билл Хинцман (Кладбищенский зомби) вернулся в фильм и исполнил прежнюю роль. *Также Билл Хинцман снова выступил со-продюсером. Съемочная группа. Композиции. John Carradine - Introduction by John Carradine (trailer). William Loose - Driveway to cemetery (main theme). William Loose - At the Gravisite/ Flight and Refuge. William Loose - Farmhouse/ First Approach. William Loose - Ghoulash. William Loose - Boarding Up. William Loose - First Radio Report/ Torch on the Porch. William Loose - Boarding Up 2/ Discovery Guns & Ammo. William Loose - Cleaning House. William Loose - First Advance. William Loose - TV Discovery/ Preparing to Escape/ Tom and Judy. William Loose - Attempted Escape. William Loose - Truck of Fire/ Ben ans Harry/ Leg of Leg. William Loose - Beat 'em or burn 'em/ Final Advance. William Loose - Helen's death/ Dawn\ Pose in the Fields/ Ben's death. William Loose - "Another One for the Fire"/ Funeral Pyre(End titles). DVD-издания. Российская Федерация. В России можно найти два издания - черно-белую версию и цветную. Черно-белая версия выпускалась ограниченным тиражом из коллекции "Коллекция культовых фильмов ужасов". Характеристики: Звук - 5.0; Изображение - 4:3 Pal, Продолжительность - 96 мин. DVD - 5; Регион - ALL. Региональное издание. Характеристики: Язык - Dobly Digital, Russian and English (surround 2.0); 4:3 Pal, DVD-5, 96мин, Черно-белая и цветная версии, Субтитры - нет; Регион - 5. Обложки. thumb|left|40th Anniversary Edition с автографом Ромеро (не нанесенным вручную).thumb|Издание США, цветная версия. thumb|Обложка РФ издания.thumb|"30th anniversary edition". Категория:Фильмы